


Smooth Scales

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, How Logan found out if Deceit's scales were smooth, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, just ask the dude, my sneky boi is a helpful boi, no random face touching, scales - Freeform, y'all are weirdos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: "He's a slimy boi, Logan!""His scales are smooth, to my knowledge."But now Logan is curious. ARE Deceit's scales smooth?





	Smooth Scales

Logan sips at his hot chocolate and continues working on his logic puzzle. But there's a question in the back of his mind that bothers him. Are Deceit's scales actually smooth or are they keeled? He's been trying to figure out by just looking, but it's a little hard to do without the other Side noticing.  
  
He looks over at Deceit, who's reading a book on the couch. He loves his sunning spot. The reptilian Side is reading Sorcerer's Stone. Logan thinks he can hear him humming Hedwig's Theme. He's not entirely sure, though.  
  
Perhaps it would be easiest to just ask Deceit if his scales are smooth or not. Doing anything else would be rash and not logical. "Hey Deceit?" Logan says.  
  
"Hm?" The other Side looks up at him. "What?"  
  
"Are your scales smooth?"  
  
"No," Deceit answers. "They're not Burmese python scales. Burmese pythons don't have smooth scales."  
  
So he's part Burmese python, then? Interesting.  
  
"So your scales are smooth?" Logan asks. Deceit nods. "Thank you."  
  
"You're not welcome." Deceit returns to his book.  
  
That answers that question then. Deceit's scales are, yes, smooth scales after all.


End file.
